LOST
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: it is I once again, me and lenni have decided to work on a fic together...well, there's a complete summary on the inside, but in short, youko, kuronue, bui, hiei, and karasu are all stuck on a desert island! major OOC for everyone
1. Default Chapter

**LOST**

Lenni- heloooooooooooooooooo reviewer peoples! Yes, I am defiantly not the user of this account, but will gladly speak in her place as she is taking a small road trip to California to find out last cast member. So, this was originally a roleplay we did over AIM. And its what might happen if Youko, Kuronue, Hiei, Bui, and Karasu got stuck on a desert island, a struggle for food, shelter, and…freedom from crazy island tikis? So now, with out further ado, LOST by (mostly) Lenni and Liz. (By the way, expect MAJOR out of character-ness)

Chapter one: let's take a vacation!

Youko and Kuronue darted through the woods, making a stealthy escape form a mansion. Youko held tightly to a basketball sized sphere. On it were engravings in one of the lesser known demonic languages. Neither of the two thieves had a clue what it said, though neither the fox nor the bat cared. They knew it was of great value, and was therefore something they needed to have.

The spirit fox concealed himself behind a pile of rocks, dragging Kuronue down as well. The both of them watched as two burly guards lumbered past their hiding spot and further into the woods. When the footsteps had faded away, Youko sat back sniggering to himself.

"It's amazing," he mused, tossing the sphere they had stolen up and down, "Guards these days are getting less and less useful."

Kuronue nodded, pulling the pendant from around his neck and twirling it around his finger.

"Indeed," he agreed, snatching the sphere away from his friend, "Now, what does this thing do?" Kuronue turned the sphere over in his hands, searching for anything that may have given a clue. He had no such luck. "What good's this thing if it doesn't _do_ anything?" he asked, gripping the circular stone as hard has he could manage without breaking it.

"Don't care." Youko shrugged, laying back on the grass, "We can sell it maybe."

Kuronue snorted, leaning back on the rocks,

"You know what would be good right now?" he asked, turning to face his friend.

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me." Youko returned, closing his eyes.

"It would be really cool if you and me and Hiei maybe could just be transported to an island." Kuronue answered distantly. Youko sat up, laughing,

"Yea, and Bui and Karasu to." He said sarcastically. "It's not like we could get any of them to relax anyways."

Kuronue shrugged again, following one of the engravings with a claw.

"Then just us." He said. Youko looked up at him,

"And how do you suppose we get to this island of yours, hm?" he asked, "I can't fly and it would be too far to swim." The fox's gaze fell on the sphere, "Oh no wait!" he snatched the thing from Kuronue, "We can use this thing, here!"

Youko jumped to his feet, holding the sphere high above his head he proclaimed,

"Oh magical sphere thingy! Transport us to the island!"

Kuronue was about to laugh at his friends comical antics, though was given no time to do so as the sphere began to shake violently. Youko grasped it in both hands, watching—mystified—as it began to give off purple smoke. Then followed a blinding flash of light.

When Kuronue came to, he found himself staring into the clear, cloudless blue sky. The air was damp, and smelled of salt, and above the gulls drifted lazily on the breeze. The bat demon sat up, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He glanced over to his side where Youko lay sprawled on the sand.

"Wha-what happened?" Kuronue voiced his thoughts, picking a piece of dried seaweed from his hair. Last thing he remembered was stealing the sphere from that mansion. Then they had been hiding, and then the sphere started to shake and make smoke. Then he was here. "The sphere…" he muttered.

Kuronue shakily got to his feet, taking in his surroundings. He was facing the ocean, enormous, rolling crystal blue, and reflecting the late afternoon sun off of the surface. The sand was soft, light brown and dotted with shells and drift wood, and the palm trees that covered the majority of the inland swayed back and forth.

Youko stirred and opened his eyes, blinking once, the spirit fox immediately shouted at the top of his voice,

"VACATION!"

Kuronue glared down on him,

"You idiot. Don't you think there are more, oh I don't know, PRESSING MATTERS AT HAND HERE!"

Youko grinned, sitting up and shaking the sand from his long silver hair.

"Nah," Youko shook his head, grinning up at his friend. "We got to the island, and that's all that matters!" the spirit fox lay back in the sand, putting his hands behind his head. "Now we can relax like you wanted to!"

Kuronue kicked at his friend,

"Yea, but how exactly did we get here? And where are we going to get food, or shelter, or…or ANYTHING for that matter?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I don't care, the trees, and out here." Youko answered, "Chill out Kuronue, kick back and have some fun!"

"Fun?" A voice came from behind the two demons. "You think this is _fun_?"

Youko and Kuronue turned around, both their gazes falling on another demon who had appeared on the sand a bit away.

"Hiei!" Youko shouted, jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Hiei glared at the spirit fox a moment before speaking.

"That's a good question, Youko, how about _you_ answer it." He said sourly. Youko tapped a claw to his chin.

"Nope, no clue." He said finally. Hiei gritted his teeth, stalking up to the spirit fox,

"I was standing here the whole time, you dolt. Why the hell did you have to go and mess with that thing?"

"Well, sheesh, I didn't know it was _actually_ going to transport us here!" Youko defended himself. Kuronue crossed his arms, looking down on the fire demon as he yelled at Youko,

"Jeez, give him a break, shorty." He said coldly.

"At least I'm not a blind bat," Hiei said icily, "One who doesn't seem to be able to get it through his think skull that items of value usually have special powers!"

As the three of them fought, two more figures began to make their way up the beach. One was tall, muscular and clad in mostly armor. The other, was slightly shorter, and thin, with long jet dark hair and a mask—which was supposed to be over his mouth and nose—was hanging around his neck.

The taller one, Bui, shook his head, muttering

"Morons." He said coldly. The other, the demon called Karasu nodded,

"Indeed." He said, materializing a glowing green bomb sphere in his hand, then sent it flying into one of the palm trees. The tree exploded, sending shards of wood and leaves flying in all directions. This caused Youko to look up from the argument he had been having, his attention adverted to the tree.

"Holy jeez!" he shouted, darting up to the tree. "The poor tree…" he said sadly, then began to mourn for the plant. Bui glared down on Karasu.

"What?" he asked. Bui tapped his foot before answering,

"You're going to make all the shade disappear." He told Karasu.

Kuronue looked up as well, meeting the gaze of both of the other's.

"I think that helmet of yours is screwing up your vision." He said, "There's trees all over this island. Plenty of shade."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Plus," Kuronue continued, "The sun is going to set soon anyways."

"Then we need a shelter!" Youko said, returning from mourning. Hiei stared at him coldly,

"You go build the shelter, and we'll sit here thinking what an idiot you are." He said dryly. Youko glanced around,

"But there's nothing out here to build it with." He said. Kuronue grinned,

"But where's here?" he asked, causing the spirit fox to snigger.

"Don't you dare start that again." Hiei warned. Youko and Kuronue exchanged glances,

"Here is where we are!" Youko proclaimed.

"But where are we?" Kuronue asked.

"Here!"

The two thieves watched Hiei fume for a moment, then Youko looked up, gaze falling on Karasu.

"Oh, and by the way." He said. "If we _do_ build shelter, I'm not getting anywhere near him." He pointed at Karasu. "He scares me…"

Karasu smiled warmly, causing the spirit fox to shrink back behind Kuronue, tail curled around his body.

"Whatever." Karasu said casually, exploding a bush. Youko was immediately by the bush's side, mourning over it as well.

"Pitiful." Hiei sighed. Kuronue stepped forward.

"Look, guys," he said. "If we're ever going to get off of this island, we have to work—as horrible as it may sound—work together. I suggest we find food first. Then make shelter. Otherwise, we won't be around to get off of here in the first place." He said, beginning into the trees. "I'll go see if I can find something eatable, you make a fire or something useful." And with that, the bat demon disappeared into the trees.

Lenni- hi again reviewer people! So that was the first chapter. And if this seems a little out of place here with Liz's writing, that's because I was in charge of editing it so it wasn't in script format anymore. And our writing styles are worlds apart. So yea…reviews! Lots of them! Next chapter it actually starts to get funny, so be patient while I edit. Mina arigatou!


	2. chappie numbah two

**LOST**

Chapter two: swimming and exploding urchins

After a bit of sitting around on the sand, Kuronue came back lugging two armfuls of coconuts. He strode up to the others, dropping the hard round fruit on the ground.

"Okay." He said, plopping down in the sand next to Youko. "Who knows how to cook?" The bat demon gazed around the make-shift camp a moment before the answer came. Youko, Bui and Karasu all pointed at Hiei,

"Him." They said.

"No I don't." the fire demon said coldly. Youko sniggered, poking Hiei's arm.

"Of course you do!" he said, grinning.

"No, I don't" he said icily, "AND DON'T POKE ME!"

Youko sniggered,

"Awww, but it's fun!" Youko continued anyway.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FUN, CUT IT OUT NOW!" he jumped to his feet, slamming his fist into the spirit fox's skull.

"You're _all_ pitiful." Bui muttered. "And annoying."

Kuronue picked up a coconut, and threw it at Hiei.

"Cook something. We're hungry." The bat hit his target, and the coconut bounced off of Hiei's head.

"OW!" he protested, hands clasped over the bump, "No."

Kuronue sniggered,

"You must know how to cook _something_." He said, "After all, you've lived by yourself for….how long?"

"Since he was…like five." Karasu said, drawing a line in the sand.

"Shut up!"

"You're the one yelling," Youko pointed out, continuing to pester the fire demon, "So you shut up."

As Hiei and Youko fought, Kuronue looked up to see where Bui had gone to. He was sleeping in the shade of one of the trees while Karasu kneeled along side him, poking at his armor with a piece of drift wood.

"uh…." Kuronue looked on blankly. Youko looked up from his task, and seeing Bui asleep, darted up to him—completely forgetting about pestering Hiei.

"Oh, please, please, please can I wake him up?" he asked Karasu, seemingly forgetting about being afraid of him. The bomb maker shrugged,

"Be my guest."

Youko grinned, showing his fangs, and picked up a bunch of coconuts. As he threw them at the sleeping form of Bui, the spirit fox shouted at the top of his voice,

"WAKE UP BAKA BUI!"

"Ow! Ouch! Okay! I'm awake!" Bui yelled, putting up his hands—a shield to the flying fruit. (coconuts _are_ fruit, right? And…not nuts?) Youko sat back, sniggering to himself. Though Bui fell back over, muttering before falling into slumber again,

"To…tired…zzz…"

Kuronue continued to stare on blankly. Youko sighed, picking up one of the coconuts.

"Oh well, let's eat." He cracked the shell open, "Even if Hiei _does_ refuse to cook anything…even though we all know he knows how…"

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms, turning away.

"Well, you do" Kuronue said smugly.

"For the last time, I DO NOT!" Hiei shouted in the bat demon's face. Karasu joined the conversation,

"You don't have to shout, Hiei, we can all hear you just fine, thanks."

Silently fuming, Hiei glared at the bomb maker,

"You…shut…up." He said through clenched teeth. Karasu grinned, creating another bomb in his hand,

"Make me." He said before sending the green sphere flying, and exploding in front if Hiei's face. Thankfully, he was unharmed.

Bui stirred, glancing up at the scene the two demons were making,  
"Now, now, CHILDERN, don't fight." He said. Karasu and Hiei both rounded on him,

"_CHILDREN_?" they both shouted in unison. Bui shrugged,

"Honestly, it's hard for me to tell with the both of you," he said, "Whether you're just little kids hiding in a demon's skin, or you were raised in a zoo."

"WHAAAAAT?" the two demons yelled, Karasu creating numerous glowing bombs around him, and Hiei drawing his katana. Bui blinked, then jumped to his feet and ran down the beach for his life.

Youko and Kuronue sniggered, exchanging glances, then ran down the beach after the others.

Up ahead, Hiei and Karasu were beating the crap out of Bui, exploding and chopping him up…pity, ne? When the two thieves had caught up with the combatants, Hiei and Karasu were standing at the edge of a lake like structure. A giant hole in the sand with fresh water in it. Bui was sprawled on the rocks off to the side, he looked to be a bit banged up, but not seriously injured.

"Hey, how'd that get here?" Kuronue asked as he and Youko skidded to a halt behind the other two.

"Must have been a poorly aimed bomb." Hiei said. "That blew a hole in the sand deep enough to hit water…how convenient."

"Yay!" Youko cheered, "That's great!" So speaking, the spirit fox jumped into the pond. Hiei sighed,

"Get out of there, you'll contaminate the water." He said icily.

"Oh, chill out, Hiei." Youko said happily, splashing water all over the fire demon. Hiei closed his eyes, clenching his fists, fighting to contain his anger. Kuronue came up behind him,

"Youko is right you know," the bat demon said before pushing Hiei headlong into the water. This caught him completely off guard and the fire demon landed with a splash in the crystal clear water. Kuronue stood on a rock, laughing at the unfortunate fire demon. Though as he did this, Karasu had snuck up behind the bat demon, and pushed him into the pond—lake thingy—as well. Then the bomb maker stood atop the rock, sniggering. Bui—who had long since woken up and was now leaning on a tree in the shade—looked up and said,

"You're all acting like little kids." He said smugly, "I suggest you get serious or we'll never get off of the stupid island."

Hiei spat water, climbing out of the pond, he sat on a rock and began to pour water from his boots.

"I agree with the lump in the shade over there." He said, pulling off his cloak and wringing water from it as well, "Call me when you're done acting like preschoolers."

"Aww, come on, Hiei." Youko said, wading up towards him. "You could at least _try_ to have fun."

Hiei got to his feet,

"Hn, try and make me." He said icily. Kuronue hopped out of the water, shaking it from his hair,

"Whatever you say, Hiei." He grinned, pushing him back off the rock and on top of Youko—who happened to be right there. The both of them landed in a heap in the shallows.

"Ahhhg! Hiei, you'll pay for that!" Youko shouted, shoving the fire demon off of him. Hiei landed on his back,

"Ugh…go make Kuronue pay then." He said.

"Kuronue isn't the one who FELL ON TOP OF ME!" Youko yelled.

"But he pushed me!" Hiei protested, backing up. Bui and Karasu had been watching from a safe, dry distance—some less enthusiastically than others. Bui lay back, closing his eyes.

"Tell me what happens, Karasu." He muttered. Karasu slapped his forehead, and glared at the giant next to him, though Bui was asleep again, and gave a loud snore. Karasu turned back to the battle that was going on, watching as Hiei strangled the mischievous spirit fox.

"Agg! Leggo Hiei!" Youko choked, managing to throw Hiei off and into the water again. He came up, coughing up water, he swam over to the shore, and climbed out.

"Damn you, Kuronue," he said, then sat down on the sand to catch his breath.

"You've just gotta have a little fun." The bat demon called. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" he asked. Youko grinned answering,

"You didn't cook anything!"

"_That's_ all!" Hiei shouted. The two thieves nodded. The mood was completely shattered, though as Bui's voice cut through the silence.

"Hey look!" he shouted, "A cave thingy!"

"Tch, nice vocabulary there, Bui." Karasu said coldly.

"Very true." Hiei remarked, "Buy a thesaurus when you get back to the mainland."

Bui snorted, crossing his arms. Kuronue looked up,

"I'm hungry." He said, causing everyone to forget Bui's 'cave thingy'.

"That was completely irrelevant." Karasu crossed his arms.

"Well, I am!" the bat demon shouted. Youko nodded,

"Yea me too." He said, climbing out of the water and shaking the wetness from his hair.

"Then go get those coconuts Kuronue found." Hiei said, walking back around the perimeter of the pond and rejoining the others. The both of the thieves glanced around a moment before their gazes fell on Bui. He stood off to the side, whistling to himself, noticing the others staring at him, he ceased the whistling and spoke,

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

Karasu coughed, though it sounded more like various insults to the giant. Bui laughed uncomfortably.

"He _was_ the only one who wasn't goofing off." Kuronue pointed out.

"Yea…well, there's a funny story behind that." Bui said, grinning nervously. The other demons advanced on him. Bui blinked once, then ran for his life—right into the cave he had pointed out.

"Doesn't he know that caves around here are full of those little poisonous spike-ball urchin things…?" Hiei asked, gazing into the cave. As if on cue, Bui came sprinting back out of the cave, screaming bloody murder.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAGGG!"

Hiei turned to Youko,

"See what fiddling with the stuff you steal does to us, fox?" the fire demon said as he watched out of the corner of his eye, at Bui running in little circles—urchins stuck to his armor.

"Well, it wasn't just me you know." Youko defended himself. "Kuronue was doing it too!"

"Me!" the bat protested, "You were the one who told the sphere thingy to transport us here!"

"So?" Youko shot back, "_You_ told me too!"

"No I didn't!"

Hiei stepped between the two of them,

"Both of you got us here," he said, "And when we get back, you're both as good as dead. But until then, get along."

"Sheesh," Karasu muttered, "Who'd have thought Hiei would be the peace-maker…?"

Meanwhile, Bui was still running up and down the beach, screaming at the top of his voice,

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OOOOOOOOOF!"

Karasu sniggered, creating more bomb spheres. He send them crashing into the urchins that had attached to Bui's armor.

"Phew…" the giant demon sighed, "Thanks, Karasu."

Hiei smirked though, pointing at Bui's armor,

"Don't look now," he said, "But I think those bomb's did a bit more than explode those urchins."

Bui looked down at his armor. Scratched, dented and otherwise destroyed, was it's appearance. Bui's eye's widened,

"KARASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He shouted at the top of his voice, making the palm trees shudder. Karasu turned to Youko,

"Should I run away now?" he asked calmly. Youko nodded, watching as the bomb-maker sprinted away from an infuriated Bui. The spirit fox grinned,

"Good riddance…" he said under his breath.

Lenni- hello, everyone. Remember in chapter one I mentioned that Liz was in California getting our last cast member? Well, I'm sorry to say that she won't be back till' like…chapter four or five. So until then…um…review! Yea. Tell us what you think of it so far, and/or submit requests. With a little luck…or, just an enormous lack of ideas…it may make it into the fic—all credit to who ever makes it up I might add. Happy reviewing, mina-san! (Ps, sorry about Bui's sleeping patterns, we just needed something for him to do while we did the rest of the scene. Gomen ne for the inconvenience.)


	3. The Island Tikki Thing

Chapter three: The Crazy Island Tikki Thing

After Bui had made an attempt to chase Karasu down the beach—and generally failed at that, the five of them had gathered in a circle at the edge of the newly made pond.

Karasu half heartedly sent a bomb crashing into a rock.

"I'm hungry." He moaned, "And bored, and tired."

Youko sighed,

"I'm hungry too. Hiei, make something." The fox picked up a coconut and threw it at the fire user. The fruit landed in the sand at Hiei's feet. He stared at it for a second,

"No." he said.

"Hiei! Now!" Youko shouted.

"Let me spell it out for you, Youko." Hiei said icily, tracing the two letters in the sand, "N-O, no!"

"Do it or else, dammit!" Youko shouted, stomping on the word.

"Jeez, calm down, Youko." Kuronue said.

"How can I calm down when I'm so FRIGGIN' HUNGRY?" Youko shouted.

"Go to sleep." Karasu offered, gesturing at Bui who, once again, lay sound asleep in the sand.

"But I'm to hungry to sleep!" Youko whined, "And besides, _you're_ awake. And that gives me every right to stay as such."

Karasu shrugged. The spirit fox, however, continued to whine,

"Can we please, please, please, please, please, find food _now_?"

"You go ahead," Hiei said dully, retracing the 'no' into the sand, "We're not stopping you." upon finishing his sentence,he lay back in the sand and closed his eyes.

"But I said _we_." Youko continued. Hiei gave no answer. And this caused Youko to heft another coconut and throw it at him. And the fruit hit its mark.

"OWCH!" accompanying it was a venomous glare.

"If you come and help me get food, Hiei, I'll give you sweet snow." Youko said. Hey, if nothing else, bribery always worked.

"Sweet snow…?" Hiei asked slowly. "How much?"

"Two entire super sized containers of your choice." Youko said, grinning. "But only if you help me and only after we get back."

After a moment of pondering on this, Hiei said,

"Hn, fine."

Youko beamed. And for a second all was well. Then the mood was completely crushed as Karasu put in,

"I'll come with you too, Youko."

He was barely able to finish the sentence before the spirit fox bolted headlong into the palms, Hiei in tow. Karasu shrugged, got to his feet and pursued. Poor Kuronue was left sitting dazed in the sand, inching slowly away from Bui.

Youko, however, failed to notice the rapidly sinking sun, and before very long, the spirit fox, Hiei and Karasu were hopelessly lost amongst the palm forest.

"Weeeeell…" Hiei said, crossing his arms, "This sure paid off. I can't _believe_ I _ever_ doubted you, Youko, good job."

"You're not helping," the fox snarled at the ever so sarcastic fire user. Hiei merely shrugged.

"We need a shelter of sorts." Youko continued.

"And…we would make this shelter out of…what, exactly?" Hiei asked.

"Chopped trees…?"

Karasu gasped,

"Youko! You want to kill _trees_!" He said, eyes wide in mock panic. The spirit fox glared at him,

"We could build the shelter out of _you_ instead." He offered, sounding to the bomb maker completely serious.

"How would you make a shelter out of a demon?" Karasu asked shakily.

"We could use your hair…" Youko said dully.

"NOOO! IT'S **MY** HAIR!" upon finishing his outburst, Karasu darted behind a palm tree and curled up on the ground, muttering to himself, "It's okay hair, I won't let them get you…"

And this left Youko and Hiei speechless.

The speechless-ness was cut short, however, by a stick snapping behind them. Youko whirled around,

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sound!"

Hiei shrugged, "A stick?"

"No kidding…"

"Well, you asked."

The spirit fox sighed heavily, though snapped to attention again as another stick snapped. Youko whirled again, scanning the shadow cluttered foliage for signs of life.

"Hiei, I think something's out there."

"Woo-hoo…" the remark was toneless. By that time, Karasu had rejoined reality with a somewhat frightened disposition.

Then, what should up and come out of the foliage but a NET!

Afore stated net ensnared the three demons, and they landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground. And to make things worse…

"Oh, Youko…"

"GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!"

"Dammit! Baka kitsune! This isn't worth two tubs of sweet snow!"

The struggle continued for perhaps a minute more, then a figure appeared, looming over them. The three of them froze, looked up at the figure, which was none other than…(drum roll please)…AN ISLAND TIKKI THING!

Lenni- I would first, like to extend many thanks to SoarMoreFlyHigher, as they were the inspiration behind this chapter. I thank thee. In other news, Out final character has arrived…which means so does my good friend…the user of this account…who is not me by the way. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter…My only request, is for reviews!


End file.
